Apocalyptic Survival: Altered
by Rebloxic
Summary: In a world surrounded by death, Emma and her fellow group of survivors try to fend for themselves in an unpredictable new world. However, as group tensions boil over and enemies fight, will they crumble like so many others have?
1. New Dawn - Part 1

Emma hated Irish weather. Maybe it was the rain, the freezing cold temperatures, the rain again or the fact that it was cold when the sun was shining, when it came anyway. The weather right now was placid, as gentle breezes fluttered golden autumnal leaves that then fell to the ground, to be crushed under feet, making a crisp sound as they did. Emma and her sister Ciara trekked through the forest, and the older of the girls then groaned and wiped her forehead.

"Periods without tampons are the messiest thing ever," she cried, planting her hands on her knees and panting as beads of sweat ran down her face. Emma nodded in recognition and whistled a soft tone in a mocking way and Ciara glared with a simple "shut the fuck up." Emma cackled at her words when a ghastly groan emitted from the woods and a zombie stumbled from the foliage.

Emma picked up a hammer and uneasily hit the zombie in it's cranium. The creature gave a final, wispy groan and fell to the ground. Emma panted and almost fell to the ground from exhaustion. They never mentioned in zombie movies how hard it was to kill zombies. They had thick fucking skulls, kinda like Jasmine. But at least she had a heart of gold.

"C'mon Sarah'll have a spas attack if we don't go back," Emma rolled her eyes and Ciara nodded and they both walked back towards the camp. A silence then filled the gap between them and Ciara every so often glanced at Emma before clearing her throat.

"So Emma...are you and Oisin-"

"No, we're not before you ask. How would you like it if I kept quizzing you about Andrew and your sex lives? Probably not very much," Emma interjected coolly, and Ciara bit her lip. The older girl smirked before shaking her head and walked on.

"You don't think I'm a bitch, do you," Ciara asked nervously and Emma whipped her head around in confusion as Ciara blushed furiously and Emma shook her head.

"No...no I don't. Why did you ask me that...?"

"I overheard Sarah and Yvonne talking about it. Sarah said 'Ciara's a bit of a bitch y'know?' Yvonne didn't really respond but she grunted and it just hurts knowing that Sarah thinks of me as a bitch while I have to live with her," Ciara admitted and Emma rubbed her back.

"Hey it's ok. Sarah's just a bitter bitch, ok," Emma said and Ciara chuckled and Emma stood up straight "c'mon, back to the bitch kingdom." Ciara snickered at Emma's choice of words and they both began to walk down the trail.

* * *

><p>Sarah walked through their camp, an old abandoned shopping centre. Some may call it too much to handle, but Sarah, along with everyone else, could easily handle this place. As long as no zombie herds, or assholes in large quantities overwhelmed them, they could handle this place.<p>

Sadly, there was one of the occupants here who was nothing but a drain on their resources. She didn't pull her weight and she didn't do any way to replace said supplies and Sarah regularly resisted the urge to strangle the hell out of her. Sarah wasn't a violent person, but the forty three year old woman got really annoyed sometimes.

Ciara.

The name was usually followed with a question or an angry demand of why she did something stupid. She wasn't an idiot, she was just a bitch. Sarah hated to use that words for a fellow survivor but there was no other way to describe it.

Well cunt could fit as well.

* * *

><p>Amy laughed as Andrew's hands prodded her stomach making her laugh and giggle. The ginger haired woman then kissed the younger man with passion, and she tugged on his brown hair. Andrew started to litter her neck with kisses, when there was a ginger knock on the door.<p>

Amy dived under the bed, and curled inward to herself to make her seem smaller. Andrew quickly threw on his shirt, and ran a hand through his hair to make it seem less tousled. The door opened and standing in the doorway, was Ciara. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Andrew and planted her lips on his.

"I love you," Ciara whispered as a jealous Amy watched.

* * *

><p>Yvonne watched her six year old son who jumped around like a bouncy ball that was thrown at a wall at a thousand miles per hour. Yvonne was too tired to do anything about it and her eyelids started to droop, but she forced them open again, not as long as there was a threat that Adrian could get hurt.<p>

Just then, someone sat down on the bench beside her and in an English accent said "Somethin' wrong?" Yvonne turned to Jasmine and grunted with laughter, her Amber eyes half closed lazily. Jasmine rubbed Yvonne's back and shot up, causing Yvonne to nearly to nearly fall off the bench.

"I'll take care of 'im! I've got nothin' to do anyway," Jasmine admitted. She didn't condone violence of any kind and was afraid of walkers. The curvy woman couldn't use a gun to save her life and so she was basically the group's ancillary staff.

"No, no I could ask you to-"

"Yvonne. Go to flippin' bed," Jasmine ordered with surprising firmness and the woman grabbed Adrian's hand as Yvonne ambled her way to her sleeping quarters and instantly fell asleep the second her head hit the soft pillow.

_"Yvonne, how dare you," Yvonne's husband Robert yelled, and raised his fist to hit Yvonne. The fist landed on Yvonne's cheek and she fell over, trying to stop blood from trickling out of her chapped lips._

_Yvonne covered her head, when out of the corner of her eye, she singled out a four year old Adrian staring there, mesmerised. Yvonne's jaw hardened and she realised that she has to protect Adrian from Robert._

_She suddenly sprang forward and pushed him back he stumbled and fell over and Yvonne scrambled for a weapon. She found a pair of scissors and Robert strode forward again and grabbed Yvonne's hand but she then put the scissors to his throat._

_"Let go," she growled and he did, as small beads of blood trickled down his neck. Yvonne then grabbed Adrian's hand then tugged him out the door, memories of abuse flooding her memories as tears pooled in her eyes. _

* * *

><p>Kieron held his six month old son and planted a kiss on their head. The baby, Cillian, was quietly snoozing, and Kieron had watery eyes as he gazed at the child's cherub face. Kieron wiped his green eyes and yawned.<p>

The baby suddenly started to whimper and Kieron started to rock the child. The child started to sob and Kieron desperately thought of ways to calm him. Alas, the child wouldn't do anything but wail. Kieron felt beads of tears start to peak out of the corner of his eyes, when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Want me to take this one?"

Kieron nodded and handed the baby to how wife, Tess, who gently rocked the baby, and the infant quietened almost instantly. Kieron started to smack himself on the head, muttering 'stupid, stupid, stupid'.

He placed his head in his hands and whispered "_What's wrong with me?_"

"Kieron it's not your fault," Tess affirmed and Kieron shook his head sadly. The brown haired man knew what was wrong with him. It was obvious. He was a terrible father, plain and simple.

"Yes it is Tess."

* * *

><p>Oisin and Áine rifled through the drawers in the living quarters, but alas, no photo turned up. Áine groaned in frustration and Oisin suddenly found a slightly roughed up photo around the edges, but it was readable.<p>

"I have it," Oisin said quietly and Áine ran over and looked at it. At a first glance it just looked like a few blurry images with the edge of pink pushing them towards the edge. However, in reality it showed Emma, Oisin and Tess standing there nonchalantly, their weapons in their loose grip. The edge of pink was a blurry image of a finger.

Oisin turned the photo over and in a messy scrawl in a red substance (which Oisin hugely suspected was blood), were the words 'GeT OUt or I'Ll MaKe YoU geT OuT'. Oisin and Áine felt their stomachs flip and Áine brushed her fringe of her short hair over to one side covering her eye.

"Why did you think hiding this would be a good idea?! What if someone found out and we got in fucking trouble," Oisin hissed and Áine pointed a threatening finger at her twin brother and walked towards him.

"I asked you if we should have and you fucking agreed, don't try to pass this off on me you fucking bastard," Áine spat and Oisin ran a hand through his messy black hair. Sweat was rolling down his cheeks and took a deep breath.

"Well what do we do with it," Oisin asked and Áine clicked her fingers and smiled.

"We fucking burn it. Show that we're not to be messed with," Áine advised and Oisin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed and muttered "you're not the smartest are you?" His reply was a clip around the ear.

* * *

><p>Jasmine panted as she watched Adrian run around on his seemingly infinite amount of energy. The young boy in question ran around Jasmine in a clothing store and Jasmine grabbed Adrian's arm. Adrian suddenly slipped and knocked over a stand with a loud clatter, and it knocked against a mannequin which then caused an almighty noise.<p>

Suddenly, there was a ghastly groan and a zombie stumbled from a circular clothes rack. However, it's leg was caught under a giant cabinet. It struggled to grab Adrian who was feet away. Adrian screeched and Jasmine grabbed him under his arms and ran outside and yelled "Zombie!"

Colin, the group's doctor, quickly ran forward, and pushed Jasmine and Adrian out of the way. The pair stumbled and Yvonne rushed forward and held Adrian in her arms. She whispered sweet nothing into his ears, and Jasmine gave a grunt of pain, and looked at her arm, which had a developing bruise on it.

"Y'know this wouldn't've happened if you had a weapon," Yvonne said with a critical gaze but Jasmine shook her head defiantly.

"I don't believe in violence. I think we should just try to cooperate with whoever's out there," Jasmine said and Yvonne rolled her eyes with a "yeah, right, that's gonna happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I have created the new and hopefully improved version of Apocalyptic Survival! There will be many characters and I hope I will let the plot and characters develop in just the right way. And have a lot of fucking tension too.<strong>

**Also, important note: I DISCOVERED LINE BREAKS HOW COOL IS THAT?!**

**Anyway, bye guys. **


	2. New Dawn - Part 2

Emma hammered the nail into the wood until only the head of the nail was visible from the peeling wood. Amy did the same beside her, and she then went to pick up another nail, but found that the small pieces of metal were gone.

"Emma, we're out of nails, c'mon," Amy sighed and picked up the box uneasily and both girls ventured from their post along the large shopping centre as a few of their fellow survivors wandered along with a friendly nod. Amy stopped every so often to adjust the position of the box in her arms.

"So Amy you still looking for romance? I here Ryan's still open," Emma smirked and Amy threw a her an annoyed look. Emma bit back a snicker but Amy then clouted her around the head. Amy's glare then turned to a humorous look, and pursed her lips.

"Ah sure I won't fall in love at first sight with Ryan. Not like you and Oisin'll be fuckin' any day now," Amy retorted and Emma blushed furiously but Amy continued "everyone's betting stuff one when you're gonna get together. Ciara's the one who started it."

Emma's mouth fell open and hung there as Amy's words turned over in her head. "Who has what bet," Emma sighed and Amy gave a constricted smile, and brushed her ginger hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"Well, since you ask: I've bet my rations, Ryan's bet his jacket and Áine's bet her gun," Amy divulged and Emma pinched her nose exasperatedly. The black haired girl then looked at Amy with a 'really?' look and Amy shrugged.

"Hey, it was Ciara's idea. Don't blame me, I'm merely a victim," Amy said but then said "a willing one." They both saw Sarah come into sight and the middle aged woman eyed them both angrily, before throwing her hammer in the toolbox and looking at them with an exasperated edge.

"What do you need," she asked and Amy replied "nails." Sarah nodded and started to root in the toolbox for some, but sadly none were found. She shrugged and turned to where Ciara and Kieron were. However, it looked like they were arguing, and Sarah sighed before saying "Emma, go over there and see what the hell you're sister and Kieron are arguing about."

Emma left the two women alone and walked upon the scene of her older sister and Kieron shouting at each other. As she got closer, she got snippets of the conversation.

"Shut up-"

"Fuck you-"

"Just do the fucking job without me! I'm leaving!" And she walked away, grumbling.

Following Ciara's words, a pregnant silence filled the air. My mouth was parted slightly and I chased after her, but Kieron grasped my shoulder and quietly uttered "just let it be, Emma." I nodded and looked around before saying:

"Where's Amy?"

* * *

><p>"I love you," Amy giggled coyly, and Andrew planted his lips onto hers, and the ginger haired woman allowed access, their tongues in a battle for dominance, wrapping around each other, before she deepened the kiss by tilting her head.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and they separated and Amy said in a deep tone "Yeah, so Andrew whenever you can find some more nails, could you send 'em to me or Emma." Ciara watched them with a raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, before jerking her thumb at the door and Amy, begrudgingly, walked out and shut the door with anger lacing her action.

"Lemme have some of that big groaning cock," she said silkily, and grabbed the front of his trousers that were bulging considerably. He bit into her neck and she gave a satisfied moan. He grabbed her breast and she gave a loud screech. They kissed roughly and he threw her onto the bed, his trousers and boxers off, along with her top and trousers.

Unaware that moments before, someone had snapped a picture of Amy and Andrew.

* * *

><p>Kieron stared at the wall that had a smear of blood on it, with a hand print standing out against the scarlet colour. Above the hand, were the words "I LOVE YOU DADDY" scrawled untidily on it.<p>

Suddenly, a shrill screech ripped through the air, and Kieron covered his ears. The child continued relentless. Kieron wanted nothing more than to bash the infant against the wall, to STOP THE INFERNAL CRYING.

"Shut up," Kieron growled, covering his ears "shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" The baby's shrieking continued relentless and Kieron opened blood shot eyes before he grabbed the side of the clothes rack and stood up.

"Shut up GODAMMIT! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU SHUT UP," Kieron yelled at the baby but it continued crying, until Kieron couldn't take it anymore. He raised his fist and embedded it into the wall, again and again, until a blood imprint remained on the wall.

He whirled around and grabbed what he could, a snow globe left on a rack, and threw it at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces, and the water inside it and small pieces of fake snow spilled over the floor.

He slid down the wall, covering his face, trying not to cry, he heard footsteps, and Ciara, dishevelled, and wearing very little rounded the corner, and saw the scene. She glared at Kieron before she muttered "me and Andrew are trying to have fun, but you're trying to get your fucking son to shut up? Get a grip you sad sack of shit." And she left.

"That is not my son," Kieron whispered "it's not my son..."

* * *

><p>"Adrian, sit down," Yvonne ordered, but her son ignored her and continued to run around the room "ADRIAN SIT DOWN!" Adrian stopped momentarily to stare at his mother before walking over and asking "what?"<p>

"Adrian, listen, you are being to wild. You need to calm down. I know that may be difficult with no other kids, but can you do it? Please, for me," Yvonne asked and Adrian gave a long drawn out sigh before saying "fine."

"Thank you honey," Yvonne smiled and hugged her son, hoping the emotions conveyed into the hug. She didn't think they did as he then separated from her arms and ran off, a growing smirk on his face.

"Adrian!"

* * *

><p>Oisin and Áine sat side by side, their legs stretched in front of them, arms crossed when Oisin finally spoke up "We need to tell someone about those photo's." Áine stared at him bewildered before finally slapping Oisìn's bicep.<p>

"We can't! If we do, we're the ones that are going to get in shit because of it," Áine snapped and Oisin turned to her in astonishment and leered at his twin sister before standing up, towering above her.

"Yeah, but at least we won't get in as much as we could if we don't tell them," he exclaimed and Áine jumped up too, but only reaching his chin, and she pushed him back, her brown eyes glaring.

"We can't! We're in too deep," Áine said "you're my brother Oisin, you're supposed to stand by me, whenever things start to go wrong. So, aree you with me, or against me Oisin?"

"I'm with you," Oisin sighed. He couldn't give up on his family, that wasn't his way. Áine smiled and tore the new photo in half. One half showed Amy, the other half showed Emma, who was circled in red.

* * *

><p>Ciara lay alone, contemplating life, and cynically remembering that life ends so why try to survive? Oh yeah, for the ones you love bullshit. She loves three people in this world, Andrew, Emma, and of course, herself.<p>

Suddenly, she heard the words "Adrian, slow down please!" Ciara turned her head to see the six year old bolting past her, and Yvonne chasing him, her breaths short and sharp. She smirked and lay back down when Yvonne wheezed "Ciara...can I ask...you a question?"

"You already did," Ciara smirked and popped her lips.

"So funny," Yvonne rolled her eyes "anyway, could you watch Adrian? I-I have to do guard duty with Emma, and I can't have a kid doing this." Yvonne threw her a beseeching look and Ciara gazed at Yvonne's brown eyes.

Ciara fingered her chin before saying "hmmm...no." Yvonne gave her an exasperated look before saying "Ciara, please, I can't-"

"Too fucking bad," Ciara said, and hopped off the counter before walking off, and Yvonne glared at her before sighing "I'm gonna end up killing her one day."

* * *

><p>"You'd think with the amount of dead people, everyone would stop killing each other," Tess commented, seeing the bullet riddled body feet from the entrance. They had no idea who it was, but it still made a pang in Tess' stomach, but Sarah didn't care.<p>

"People are flawed. Some not as much, others are flawed as fuck," Sarah said, kicking aside a pebble. She looked around, and her blue eyes found nothing out of the ordinary around them.

"What do you think of Ciara," Sarah said in a hushed tone and Tess looked at her in a bewildered manner. The African-Irish woman shrugged before saying "she has her flaws."

"She's more like a fucking abyss," Sarah muttered and Tess took her words in before nodding "I can't deny that, but Sarah, Ciara is a nice woman, I'm sure."

"No, I'm sure she isn't because she contributes nothing to the group," Sarah exclaimed and Tess held her hand up in a placating manner.

"Okay, how about we just calm down," Tess suggested and Sarah nodded.

"Sure," she agreed.

"...Ciara's still a bitch though."

"Sarah!"

* * *

><p><strong>NEw ChaPTeR GuYs<strong>

**YaaAAAaaaaaAAAaaaAY**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**If y'all want to send an OC in, feel free to do so ;D**

**Please send in an OC**

**BaIiiIIIiiiIiIiiII**


	3. New Dawn - Part 3

Ciara nonchalantly walked, having no job to do-

Actually Sarah had ordered her to fix the fence around the 'shining utopia' (which Ciara humorously called it) they occupied, but Ciara rarely followed orders from the de-facto leader of their community. She was more accustomed to being provided for, no matter how many people that aggravated.

She hated many people, besides Andrew, herself and Emma. She didn't hate Tess, Amy and Kieron, per say. But Tess always had that 'I am a saint and will lead you to safety' air about her that made Ciara want to gag.

Amy was too sexy for her own good. Ciara knew it was bad to say, or think, but if Any got raped, Ciara wouldn't care. As she said, too sexy for her own good. But she had no real reason to hate her, so she couldn't say anything else about her.

Kieron...now he was a nice guy. Emphasis on WAS, now all he did was cry and scream, and he was just being a drain on the resources. He should just kill himself, but then again, he'd probably fuck that up too. God, even Ciara could do better!

She continued to walk, skipping at one point, when she saw a figure standing at the doors at the other end of the centre. Her hand slithered to her gun and she aimed the gun at the figure before walking forward.

"Who the hell are you," she exclaimed and the figure didn't flinch. In fact they stayed motionless, before their hand slid into their pocket, and they pulled out a mobile phone. Ciara's eyes furrowed, and she prompted the gun again.

"Who are you," she demanded and the figure chuckled. He tossed the phone to Ciara, who caught it with sudden haste. She turned it over in her hands in confusion and asked "what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Check the photos," he whispered, and she did so, her gun still aimed at him. She went into the app, and saw five photos. She clicked onto them, and saw a series of images that made bile rise in her throat and tears sting in her eyes.

Amy and Andrew were ripping each other's clothes off, their clothes being thrown to the ground in the process. They were kissing. Andrew, her boyfriend, was kissing Amy, that BITCH. She kept going back through the image, to somehow make them disappear, as if they never happened.

"Who are you," Ciara asked and the figure chuckled.

"You don't need to know who I am. Just call me India. I am here to teach you that internal conflict can destroy a group as easily as the monsters on the puntisde, because you are the monsters on the inside," he said in a croaky voice, and Ciara threw another glance back down at the phone before looking back up, but India was no longer there.

She slipped the phone into her pocket, and started to walk away, her mind detached from her body. She needed revenge. But how she was going to do it was another way. She imagined a lightbulb had suddenly flickered above her head and she smiled and chuckled internally. She knew what she was going to do.

She was going to get revenge.

* * *

><p>Amy was twirled around by Andrew, and fell into his arms. They kissed passionately, but Amy's walkie talkie suddenly sprang to life and Sarah's angry voice erupted from the device.<p>

"Amy?! We need you to find Ciara, she's gone missing. She was last seen at the wedding shop. Thanks," Sarah said hurriedly and the line went dead. I snickered and turned to Andrew.

"The wedding shop eh? Looks like she has plans for you," Amy said and kissed him one last time before leaving the room. She trotted through the halls, but strangely, it seemed deserted.

She rounded a corner, and saw Ciara standing there, her mouth open like a fish. Amy smiled and walked forward, and touched her arm. "Ciara, I-"

Ciara suddenly whirled around and punched Amy in the nose. She stumbled backwards, and Ciara placed the barrel of her gun onto Amy's throat and asked, in deadly quietness "why shouldn't I kill you right here and fucking now?"

Amy swallowed thickly and looked at Ciara in the eyes and she asked "Ciara, what's wrong?"

Ciara laughed maniacally, and mockingly placed a finger on her chin. "Oh Amy, a lot of fucking things! Emma growing up too fast, the group crumbling, a fucking MANIAC STALKING US?! Oh yeah and you having an affair with Andrew," she exclaimed and pushed Amy to the ground.

"If you try to kill me, I won't hesitate to kill you," Amy said and Ciara smirked.

"We'll see who gets who first," Ciara said, and walked off.

* * *

><p>Sarah loaded her gun and sighed, placing her withered and wrinkled hands on the marble counter. She didn't want to resort to this, but she found it was the only option.<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew lay on his bed, snoozing softly, his messy head of brown hair sticking out in awkward places. He mumbled in his sleep and turned over, when a hand shook him awake. His eyes cracked open, and he saw Ciara staring at him.<p>

"Hey Ciara," he yawned and Ciara suppressed the urge to beat him. But she persevered and pressed a kiss to his chapped lips. He kissed back and she allowed entry and their tongues fought for dominance, and his hands wandered to her hips, and he started to peel back her trousers.

"You're so sexy," Andrew whispered and Ciara smiled "I know." The kisses suddenly got more fiery and they pressed each other's bodies against each other. Ciara grabbed a tuft of Andrew's hair and he bit softly into her neck and she moaned.

He threw her against the bed, and she giggled and placed a hand on her breast. "Come and get me," she growled and he smirked. He pulled down her underwear, and she gave a restricted breath.

Ciara turned her head and saw Colin standing away from them with Lillian. Both of them were talking and laughing and Ciara felt a slight pang in her stomach._ At least they're actually in love._

Ciara suddenly opened her mouth and screamed "ANDREW STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Colin and Lillian turned their heads and saw Ciara 'fighting' off Andrew, and they both raced forward and Colin threw Andrew off Ciara and placed the barrel of a gun between his eyes, and gave him a hard look.

"Oh Ciara, I'm so sorry," Lillian comforted as Ciara, crocodile tears sliding down her cheeks, sniffled and sobbed into Lillian's shoulder as Andrew threw her a shocked look. She merely glared at him, and Emma, Oisin, Áine and Amy burst onto the scene.

"What's happened," Emma asked and she knelt beside Ciara. Ciara didn't look at her, but Lillian then said with trepidation "Emma, Andrew was...forcefully having sex with Ciara." Emma's face flickered with recognition but Amy then sprang to Andrew's defence.

"No, Andrew would never do that," she insisted but Ciara then, with anger turned to Amy with emotionless brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, you'd think that wouldn't you Amy?! Spring to his defence at any chance, while he was springing onto you, you deceptive _bitch_," Ciara screamed and Lillian asked "Ciara, what does that mean?"

"Her," Ciara said, pointing at Amy "and Andrew have been going at it behind my back!" Lillian and Áine looked at Amy with shame and she left the room, with Andrew shouting after her "Amy! Amy, don't-"

Colin then hit Andrew with the butt of his gun and Andrew felt blood start to leak from his nose "stay quiet Andrew, you're in no position to say anything." Andrew groaned and fell backwards, feeling dizzy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, this chapter was very dark and triggering, and short, so I'm sorry if triggered. <em>**

**_Also, next few chapters will start to get intense and bloody, so continue at own warning. What do you think will happen next? Who do you think will die? What do you think will happen? _**

**_Also thank you for those who sent in OC's. They will be featured in the next few chapters, and most, if not all, will be villains. At least half of them will be villains. Don't forget to review and I'll see you around!_**


	4. New Dawn - Part 4

Andrew struggled against his restraints that held him against the wall, drops of sweat rolling down his face like someone poured a glass of salty water over his head. He panted for air, as another punch, with a sickening crack, hit him against his cheek.

"What the hell Andrew," Ryan yelled, as he drew his hand back, beads of blood now resting on his knuckle. He gulped thickly, and punched him again, this time, hitting him in his stomach. He grunted in pain and Ryan started to walk away, shaking his hand.

"You're sick Andrew. _Twisted_. I don't know how I ever called you a friend. You loved Ciara. And she loved you. And you cheated on her. And raped her. You hurt her in two different ways. And you don't feel a single shred of fucking remorse do you? Well Ciara's a broken woman now. And I guess we should send her in," Ryan growled, a low guttural noise. He walked out of the room and nodded to someone Andrew couldn't see. He nodded, said something, and left, when Ciara walked in, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Oh Andrew. See what happens when you cheat on me," Ciara pouted "I make sure you regret it. And did I? I think so. So I've been thinking of something to put a neat bow on this occasion and it came to me like a bolt of lightning."

Her hand searched inside her pocket, before pulling out a gleaming pair of scissors. She chuckled darkly and twirled them on her index finger, and Andrew's brown eyes followed the device and she took a dangerous step forward.

"Why not ensure you don't rape again," Ciara said silkily, and she opened the scissors' blades slowly.

* * *

><p>Emma sat with Jasmine and Yvonne, her mind turning uneasily. Andrew, that sick bastard had raped Ciara. Just thinking about it made Emma want to throttle him until he bled himself. But she pushed these feelings deep inside herself for Ciara's sake.<p>

"I don't believe her," Jasmine finally said bravely and Emma turned her head to the woman slowly, her jaw hardened. She looked at Jasmine directly with steely eyes and opened her mouth to let out a torrent of shouting.

"How dare you fucking say that! You fucking saw it! You saw her! She was crying! He was on top of her," Emma yelled loudly, but Jasmine's expression remained calm, and wasn't deterred from having a different opinion.

"Well, I know it may seem ludicrous, but, if you noticed, she 'ad no bruises on her, which I thought she would 'ave, there was no blood anywhere, and 'e did seem genuinely confused at what was 'appenin'," Jasmine said in a thick Northern English accent.

Emma was dumbfounded at what she said. Now that she thought about it...it was true. Ciara wouldn't have really...she couldn't have...

* * *

><p>Ciara with a malicious satisfaction as Andrew groaned, clutching his crotch, his hands drenched in crusty blood. His breath was fractured, he was losing consciousness. Ciara just watched him however and whispered "I say we're even, wouldn't you?"<p>

She walked out, hips swaying, thinking that she had finally won. She had gotten revenge and she had humiliated Amy and mutilated Andrew. She kept trotting happily, when she saw Oisin and Áine huddled in a corner, quietly arguing.

Curiously, she walked forward, and humorously, she yelled behind them. They jumped, their hearts going a mile a minute, when a ripped piece of a photo fluttered to Ciara's feet, and saw a crumpled photo of Emma, circled in red marker.

She snatched it with lightning fast speed and gazed at it, her mouth parted slightly. Was it India who took this? She suspected it was and looked at Áine and Oisin in ironic anger, judgment and shame.

"Where the fuck did you get this," she demanded and both of them backed away slowly. She flicked the photo, ripping it slightly and demanded "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!"

"We've been getting them-"

"THEM?! YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE?! FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GETTING THESE," Ciara screeched and Áine bit her lip before saying in sheer silence "a few weeks." Ciara could've felt herself scream, but no noise escaped her lips.

"I don't know whether I'll tell anyone, because frankly, I feel like you're my brother and sister," she spat and walked away, the photo still in her clutches. Áine and Oisin couldn't only watch helplessly as Áine uttered "I know how we can stop her." Oisin nodded "me too."

* * *

><p>Ciara felt anger rise in her, hot and steaming, as she crumpled the photo and put it in her pocket. She couldn't believe that Áine and Oisin would do something like this. It sickened her. She felt a need to protect Emma grow in her, when Yvonne's son, Adrian, bumped into her.<p>

"Hey Ciara," he said brightly and Ciara snarled, when Sarah walked up to her, a stony expression on her face.

"Ciara, you have to take care of Adrian. No one else can do it. No arguments," Sarah said in a tone that Ciara recognised as a 'I-am-in-charge-so-do-what-I-say'. Ciara grumbled angrily and grabbed Adrian's hand and walked on as Adrian struggled to regain his footing.

* * *

><p>Emma stood in front of Andrew, her face emotionless, and she asked "did you rape Ciara? Honestly?"<p>

"I...I didn't I swear," Andrew said in a weak, raspy voice "I swear. I loved her Emma, I did, you have to believe me." Emma stared at Andrew, and saw something in his eyes. It made her stomach pang.

"You're telling the truth," Emma whispered, and she untied Andrew with haste. He fell to the ground but she saw the bottom half of his body was drenched in blood. Her eyes widened and she asked "Ciara didn't cut off your..."

"Oh trust me she did...it's numb now and I feel kind of...dizzy..." And he fainted. Anger surged in Emma's gut and she looked at the place Ciara was in hours before "that fucking bitch."

* * *

><p>Ciara watched as Adrian ran around energetically after hearing what he had said.<p>

_"My mammy calls you bad names...like the b-word and r-word," Adrian said carelessly and Ciara took in this information before telling him to run around by himself._

She hated Yvonne now. As if going behind her back wasn't bad enough, she was doing this. Saying shit behind her back was the last straw. Yvonne was a fucking walking dead woman.

Suddenly a shrill screech ripped through the air and Ciara turned her head frantically to see Adrian being dragged away to a zombie's hungry jaws. She lined up the shot but then slowly lowered the gun.

_I guess Yvonne was right. _

_I am a bitch._

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**This has now become 'M' because it has become extremely dark. The next chapter will be the finale and let me just say, it's not explosive, it's not ultra mega huge, it's just mysterious and shocking. **_

_**Also, I'm sure some of you have noticed that there are no choices. It's because I've decided there will be no more choices, and thus, no determent's. But I have decided that the OC's have been accepted!**_

_**However, I NEED A FEMALE OC BECAUSE FOR WHAT I HAVE PLANNED THE FEMALE POPULATION IS ABOUT TO PLUMMET. SO GIVE ME FEMALE OC'S.**_

_**PLEASE. **_


	5. New Dawn - Finale

Ciara watched emotionlessly as Adrian was devoured in seconds, zombies swarming over him like moths to a felt covered flame. Her jaw hardened when it dawned on her what she'd done. Oh dear god...

She ran forward, beating zombies to the side, a guttural animal rising in her. She shot anything that groaned menacingly towards her. All she wanted to do was get to the fallen boy, the one she let get devoured. She was convinced that he was dead. Or near death. The mere thought made her stomach turn.

She suddenly saw him lying there, his eyes frozen with fear, but his eyes suddenly swivelled towards her, and his body was mutilated beyond repair. His chest was struggling to breathe, and his body had large chunks taken out of it. Blood, both scarlet and black pooled beneath him, and his eye was close to falling out out. He then gave a final, wispy breath, and Ciara, finding no other solution, shot him.

She walked slowly, mechanically, towards the building. She realised that everything she'd done...Andrew...Adrian...she was sick...twisted...she rarely felt remorse? Was it supposed to make you want to scream until your throat bled? Was it normal for you want to put a bullet inside your own head? Because that's what it felt like.

"CIARA?! WHERE'S ADRIAN," Yvonne asked frantically, seeing that Ciara was alone without Adrian, her sandy curls bouncing. Ciara wanted to say something, but couldn't. All she did was hug Yvonne, crying.

Yvonne couldn't understand what was happening, but the realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, and she backed away, her lip wobbling. "Y-You're lying Ciara...y-you're fucking l-lying," insisted Yvonne. Tears were streaking down her cheeks, and she pulled out a knife.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM DIDN'T YOU," Yvonne screamed and pounced onto Ciara. She wrapped her hands around Ciara's throat and Ciara shook her he

ad to get out of her grip. Remorse was now replaced by anger and she pushed Yvonne off her.

"Oh aren't you fucking hypocritical Yvonne," Ciara spat "YOU FUCKING TALK BEHIND MY BACK AND MAKE SNIDE COMMENTS BUT THE SECOND I DO SOMETHING-"

"I DOUBT KILLING MY SON IS EQUAL TO A FEW SNIDE COMMENTS," Yvonne screamed "YOU ARE PURE FUCKING SCUM. AND GUESS WHAT?! WE FUCKING SAW THROUGH YOUR RAPE LIE. WE RELEASED ANDREW. YOU ARE A PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH CIARA, YOU ARE TWISTED, WARPED, AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET EVERYTHING!"

And she stormed off, seeing how Ciara's hand was on her gun.

* * *

><p>Andrew sat with Amy, dried tears on his pale face. Amy stroked his hair, her face straight and solemn, her ginger hair now cut down to her shoulders. Both their eyes were on the smear of blood adorning the wall, and Andrew spoke.<p>

"She cut my dick off," Andrew croaked "may seem weird, but I don't think I can pleasure you anymore." Amy chuckled and kissed his temple softly.

"You think I care about that? I love you, fully, and I will never hate you because of something as stupid as not having a dick," Amy smiled "and since Ciara's been exposed, we don't need to hide our love. We can be as loving as we want."

"I want revenge," Andrew said, not taking in Amy's heartfelt words, and Amy said "don't worry I'm on that already."

Andrew shook his head and said "I want it to make her hurt. Be extensive. I want her to hurt no one else." Amy nodded.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Yvonne stood with Jasmine and Sarah, seeing Adrian's bloodied corpse,<p>

chunks of his flesh and intensities strewn across the ground. A fresh bullet hole was outlined in his forehead and Yvonne said "Ciara did this."

"I agree Yvonne, but 'ow do we convince everyone else? Emma won't believe it, Andrew and Amy might, and no one else would. 'Specially not Ryan," Jasmine said hopelessly, and Sarah remained silent. Seeing a dead child...it reminded her of-

No, she wasn't going through this again. "We can always get revenge on Ciara," Sarah suggested and Jasmine normally would've shook her head, but...

"What do you have in mind," Yvonne said coldly, revelling in the thought of Ciara screaming in pain "because I have my own thoughts."

"Leave it to me," Jasmine interrupted and walked off, the others following.

* * *

><p>Ciara sat with Emma, and sighed. "Emma, I know it isn't ideal, but I have to leave. I'm going at midnight, and please, be there. I want to say goodbye," Ciara said and Emma leered.<p>

"I have nothing to say to you Ciara. You're sick. Twisted," Emma growled and Ciara shook her head tearily.

"Emma please-"

"Fuck you Ciara," she spat and walked off before turning to her older sister "You're better off dead, you know that?" And Emma left.

* * *

><p>Oisin put on his gloves, the same as Áine did. He turned to her and said "ready?" Áine shook her head and said "I'm doing something else than what you're thinking."<p>

Oisin chuckled "we have the same thoughts. Who ever gets there first I guess." And they did a fist bump.

* * *

><p>India stayed at hidden in the corner shop, who had been tailing people the whole day. From what he gathered, instead of stopping it, Ciara just caused more internal conflict than before.<p>

India tutted her actions, and saw that she needed retribution.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a flash of silence, planning, and an overall atmosphere of malice. Finally, it was time for Ciara to leave her base once and for all. She wiped a single tear away from her eye and walked away, sniffling.<p>

It was approximately five o clock in the evening, and it was a time she would never forget.

* * *

><p>It was twenty minutes after Ciara had left, and Tess sat on her bed, her walkie talkie in her clutches. At least Ciara had taken a walkie talkie with her for safety. She held the button and talked into it "Ciara can you hear me? Ciara, please pick up." Yet no sound met her.<p>

* * *

><p>However, on the other end of the line, the communication was unceremoniously cut off as a figure suddenly smashed the walkie talkie with their boot, turning the black squat device into scrap metal. They took one look at their handiwork, and smiled, before walking away.<p>

Inches from the device, lay Ciara Fitzgerald, her eyes glass and still, and a knife embedded in her chest, her body at the stone steps of her former base.

**_XXXXXXXX_**

**_NEXT TIME, ON, APOCALYPTIC SURVIVAL: ALTERED..._**

**_"Ciara's been murdered, she was stabbed," Colin revealed grimly "she died almost instantly."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I don't want anyone near my son," Tess snapped "especially not Kieron."<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Why does Tess want you away from the child," Sarah asked "because you're violent?"<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"She was my sister," Emma whispered, her eyes puffy and bloodshot "I called her awful things before she died, and I regret everything..."<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"DON'T COME NEAR MY FUCKING SON," Tess screamed "I'LL KILL YOU!"<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It was you, wasn't it? You murdered her," they said, facing the back of a killer. <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"La la la la la la la la la la la la la," she sang "you're mine now."<em>**

**EPISODE TWO - KILLER AMONGST THEM**


	6. Killer Amongst Us - Part 1

Emma lay in bed, a hangover taunting her, but she was taking solace in knowing they hadn't wouldn't have to put up with Ciara anymore, when a shrill screech ripped through the air. She stumbled from the bed, trying to untangle herself from the covers, and when done, she ran outside her room.

Her eyes swept over the surrounding area for any sign of danger or who the scream came from, but she couldn't see any. She saw a few drops of blood, but she saw them everyday, it's not like they were any different. She took a tentative step forward, when Amy walked up to her.

"Emma, come with us, c'mon," Amy said breathlessly and took hold of Emma's hand and ran outside. Most of the group were already gathered at the top of the steps, and Emma's gut gave a jolt. Oh god, what happened?

"Get out of my way, what's happened," Emma demanded, pushing her way through the group, letting go of Amy's hand. The others took no notice on them, as their eyes were transfixed on something at the bottom of the steps.

"What's going on..."

Emma trailed off as she saw Ciara's body lying on the ground, a knife protruding proudly from her chest. Emma ran forward and knelt at her sister's body, shaking her, even though deep down she knew it would do nothing.

"Ciara, Ciara, please, do something, anything, reanimate even for god sakes," Emma said tearily "godammit Ciara, please!" She took the knife out, and started to shake Ciara's shoulders in a state of desperation when Andrew stepped forward.

"Emma, just leave it," he said softly, but Emma screamed "no Andrew, there's got to be a way to save her. Colin!"

"Emma, I'm afraid that she's dead. I'm sorry," Colin said with sadness and Emma dissolved into tears and put her arms around the bloody corpse of Ciara. She was stabbed...stabbed in the chest...so why hadn't she turned?

"W-Why isn't she re-animating," Emma gasped for breath and Colin bent down to examine her head. It was coated in thick blood and he declared "it seems that she hit her head when she tumbled down the steps."

Emma nodded and stood up. "I'm...going to go back to my room," she croaked and walked back when Tess grabbed her hand.

"Emma, will you be-"

"I'm going back to my room," she said, cutting off Tess' word's. She was sure someone was following her, but she didn't care. She just felt empty...who would do this? Why would someone do this?

Emma arrived at her room, and sat on her bed, when a bottle of alcohol tumbled from the bed sheets and caused an ear splitting smashing sound to reverberate around the room. Alcohol? Why was that there-

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Around the time Ciara went, Emma decided that a little drink wouldn't hurt. By the ten minute mark her memory went a bit fuzzy and around the fifteen minute mark there was no memory.

Oh god...she didn't...

* * *

><p>Colin was carrying Ciara's body with Lillian at his side. He felt sadness for Emma and for Ciara herself. Even though she had caused so many things to go wrong in this little space of their's, he couldn't help but feel it.<p>

"What the..."

Lillian uttered and she pulled a small shard of glass from Ciara's head. It was shiny, glistening in a ray of sunlight. Lillian showed it to Colin and his eyebrows furrowed. He suddenly twisted the back of Ciara's head to him, and pulled out another shard of glass.

"I knew it," Colin whispered, and Lillian asked "what?"

"I suspected she'd been hit with a blunt object. I assumed she'd been pushed down the stairs," Colin explained "but now..."

"This person obviously wanted to make sure she was dead," Lillian said gravely.

* * *

><p>"I just need you to say I was with you last night," Kieron asked Ryan and he shook his head. He was not going to get involved in anything that could get him in trouble. He had already had enough trouble in his life.<p>

"I'm not saying anything," Ryan muttered, turning his head away from Kieron, who gazed at him with brown, beseeching eyes. Ryan merely waited for a response, to see why he was so intent for an alibi.

"Please! I don't want anyone to..."

"To what? Where were you last night," Ryan inquired, his thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kieron bit his lip, averting his gaze so he didn't have to meet Ryan's curious eyes.

"Did you murder Ciara?"

"What?! NO," Kieron gasped, shocked that someone would think he's capable of murder "I have no reason to kill her! If anything, Sarah has a reason to kill her!"

"Then why do you want an alibi," Ryan pressed, his eyes holding a menacing glint.

"I...I...this was a mistake, I'm sorry," Kieron hyperventilated and ran out of the room in a fluster, leaving a bewildered Ryan in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Poor Emma," Tess spoke, Yvonne sitting beside her, rocking Tess' son gently. His face was cherubic, and had brown, golden eyes. Kinda like Adrian. Yvonne shook her head, ridding those thoughts from encompassing her mind.<p>

"I know...who would kill Ciara like that? I had a reason to kill her, but I'm a strong, Christian woman...I'm forgiving," Yvonne said, trying to ensure the child wouldn't die.

"Who do you think killed her," Tess asked and Yvonne but her lip. She looked left and right, making sure no one was around.

"Sarah," Yvonne whispered and Tess nodded.

"I think Amy," Tess suggested and continued "Ciara mutilated Andrew's penis, I wouldn't be surprised if Amy did want revenge."

* * *

><p>"So what do we say," Andrew asked and Amy opened her mouth.<p>

"That we were asleep together, at night, with no weapons," Amy recited and Andrew kissed her passionately. They separated, and held each other closely.

"We're in this together," Andrew whispered "we can't let anyone know where we were."

"I know," Amy concurred quietly.

* * *

><p>Jasmine sat with Emma, holding her closely, doing her best to comfort the grieving girl. Her sister just died, Jasmine didn't know what to do! She rarely experienced death in her sheltered life. Her mother homeschooled her, and never let her be with the other children, which she called 'knackers'.<p>

"It'll be okay Emma," Jasmine promised, stroking her black hair. Emma looked side to side guiltily, and sat up straighter to look at her feet, much to the confusion of Jasmine. Emma looked at her, and had tears swimming in her eyes.

"Can you keep a secret," Emma whispered and Jasmine blinked rapidly, before nodding. Emma reached under her bed, and pulled out the heavy glass bottle from beforehand, stained with blood.

"I got drunk last night, and...and I just wake up with this tangled in my blanket. I can't remember anything. I didn't mean to do anything, if I did! I just...I don't know what to do," Emma cried, and Jasmine tugged the bottle out of her grip, and walked away, but turned back around.

"I'm gonna get rid of this," Jasmine affirmed and motioned between them "and this? Stays between us."

* * *

><p>"So what do you want," Áine asked brazenly, facing the hooded man who held a new photograph, this one displaying them watching Ciara's dead body from this morning. Oisin was just behind her, watching them uneasily.<p>

"I want one thing," he said, who had requested to be called 'India' "I want a kiss." He sounded like a schoolboy, who was nervously asking for a girl to go out with him. Áine gave him a 'really' look, before shaking her head.

"And what do I get out of this," Áine asked and India smiled.

"I don't tell your group what you were doing last night," he retorted and the siblings had a sharp intake of breath.

"Fine, pucker up," Áine sighed and India chuckled.

"Not you. Him," India said, gesturing to Oisin who stared incredulously back.

"No," Oisin exclaimed and Aine gave him a fierce look.

"Do it! Do you want them to know," Áine asked and Oisin groaned.

"Fine," he sighed and walked over confidently and smashed his own lips against a shocked India, who kissed backed with zest.

Oisin separated and made a gagging sound. "Uh you're not a good kisser," Oisin said and India shrugged.

"Whatever you say...faggot," India whispered and Áine and Oisin both stared at each over in shock.

"How the hell do you-"

"I hear what you say in your sleep," India continued "_no dad...please dad...don't hurt me dad...stop it_...I hear everything that you say...toodle-oo." He sprinted down the deserted road with Áine shouting after him.

"Hey! HEY! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU DICKHEAD," she screamed, but his figure was already gone.

"Áine," Oisin panted "he knows what we did."

"Shush," Áine said quietly "he can't tell."

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST CHAPTER OF KILLER AMONGST US. WHO DO YOU THINK KILLED CIARA?<strong>


	7. Killer Amongst Us - Part 2

"Let's clean out Ciara's room," Jasmine suggested to Yvonne and she smiled weakly, still holding Tess' and Kieron's son. He was quiet now, fatigue finally have taken over his frail mind and Yvonne looked at Jasmine.

"Are you sure? Cos Emma-"

"Because Emma has been locked up in her room for the past few days. Anyway, what're you scared of," Jasmine asked and Yvonne sighed, biting her lip.

"I'm scared of facing anything that reminds me of Ciara. I called all sorts of awful things before she died, and I never told her I forgave her to her face," Yvonne admitted and Jasmine patted her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry. Anyway we won't be doin' much, except chuckin' stuff that don't matter away," Jasmine said and they stood up and walked towards Ciara's room, trying to be quiet.

They didn't count on Amy spying them suspiciously.

* * *

><p>Emma lay on her bed, her head resting on Oisìn's lap. The latter was stroking Emma's hair, his eyes swirling with different emotions. One of the most prominent: guilt. He looked at Emma and her eyes met his.<p>

"What's wrong," she asked and he shook his head with a gentle smile. There was very little noise, the only sound were the distant sound of voices, Sarah and Kieron. It sounded like they were arguing, but they always were. No change there.

"Nothing's wrong. Are you okay is a more appropriate question," Oisin asked pointedly, and Emma blinked uncomprehendingly. She didn't quite know how to answer that. At the moment, she felt indifferent about the whole thing.

"Can you keep a secret," she asked quietly and Oisin furrowed his eyebrows, and opened his mouth slightly.

"I-I guess," he said nervously and Emma bit her lip.

"I think I might've murdered Ciara," she whispered and Oisin took a sharp inhale. That isn't possible...wait it isn't possible!

"That can't be right. I saw you knocked out around fifteen minutes after Ciara left," Oisin explained and Emma felt her mind process the information before a giant weight was lifted from her chest.

"But...but that doesn't add up. If I was knocked out, why was there blood on the bottle o alcohol," Emma asked and Oisin gave her a questioning look "I got drunk." Oisìn nodded in understanding and then gave her a dark look.

"That means someone took it and used it to kill Ciara, then put it back with you," Oisìn said, and Emma stared at the ceiling with a pensive face.

* * *

><p>"This...box is huge," Yvonne grunted, and set it on the ground at her feet while Jasmine looked into a small music box. It showed a figure of a ceramic ballerina twirling, while a soft lullaby played.<p>

"Why does she have this?...why is it covered in blood," Jasmine asked quietly, trying to rub off the blood with here sleeve, but it was already encrusted onto the small music box. Yvonne walked over and rubbed a thumb over it, before holding it herself.

"It's black. Not red," Yvonne whispered "like a zombie's."

Suddenly, there was a scratching noise from inside then room. Yvonne grabbed Jasmine's wrist and they tightened their grips on each other. They inspected then tea around them, but there was no obvious source of it. Except...

"In the closet," Jasmine whispered, posting a thin, stark finger at the door which was rattling slightly. Yvonne walked forward, handing Tess' son to Jasmine while she did. She held her breath and opened the door.

A zombie stumbled out of the compartment almost immediately, looking around in sonusion. It's eyes singled out Jasmine and the infant and crawled towards the woman who held the wailing child.

"Yvonne, 'elp," Jasmine cried and tried to back away, but her back pressed against a wall. The zombie got closer and its hand was inches from the child's blanket, as Jasmine waited for it to sink its rotten teeth-

Jasmine was suddenly showered with dollops of black blood, as Yvonne struck the zombie over and over until she was just hitting mush with the music box which was now emitting a strangled tune.

"E-Everyone," Yvonne panted into the walkie talkie "y-you need to get over here."

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered around the now deceased body of the zombie which was surrounded by a pool of blood. Sarah was bending down to see if they could recognise who it was, but it was a stranger.<p>

"Any idea who did this? Or why," Emma asked, leaning against Oisìn with Áine arching a suggestive eyebrow. Sarah shook her head, completely confused and looked at everyone.

"Someone did this either to send a message or to ensure Ciara was dead," Sarah claimed, and she stood up and tried to find out who'd do this.

However, unbeknownst to anyone, someone slipped Ciara's charm bracelet into Amy's bag, which was found on the wrist of Ciara's body.

"Okay, everyone just leave for now," Sarah sighed and bent down to the corpse as everyone left the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious," Tess whispered, holding her chin in her hands, her eyes red and puffy. Kieron watched her guiltily, his hands just grazing the blood covered counter and she stood up suddenly, turning around as she did.<p>

"Ciara died a few days ago, and-and you were..."

"Please don't say it," Kieron begged "please."

"Get out," Tess growled "GET OUT!"

Tess grabbed Kieron's shoulders and forced him out of the room, and he stumbled as everyone, but Sarah, watched him fall over as she stood in front of him with a fiery expression on her face.

"YOU ARE A SICK BASTARD," Tess screamed "WHY DON'T YOU TELL EVERYONE! WHAT YOU DID! AS A MATTER OF FACT, WHERE IS OUR SON?!"

Yvonne ran forward, and with reluctance, handed their son over, and watched as Tess whisoered sweet nothings into his ear "I don't want anyone near my son, especially not Kieron," Tess said and walked back inside.

* * *

><p>Amy held Ciara's charm bracelet and looked around, before slipping it onto her wrist. She knew it was Ciara. She knew it was risky. But it'll show that motherfucker what they need, that she isn't someone that can be pushed around.<p>

She didn't know who murdered Ciara. She just knew it wasn't her.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat facing Kieron, an eyebrow quirked. The ginger woman placed a hand that trailed down his leg to his knee and he glared darkly at her, to which she, merely chuckled.<p>

"It's your own fault that you got kicked out-"

"Yeah but you didn't need to tell her did you," Kieron spat and Sarah placed a finger on Kieron's lips.

"I'll make sure you have an alias for the night you were with Ciara," Sarah whispered and pressed her lips to his mouth "if you give me one."

"Sure," Kieron breathed and he slipped off her jacket as she unbuckled his trousers.

* * *

><p>Night had enveloped the group, and all were sleeping, but not many were not soundly asleep. Oisin was tossing and turning uneasily, and he awoke, sweating and tense. Áine watched him with sad eyes, and struggled to say something.<p>

"I-I was the one who..."

However, Oisin was already unconscious and she closed her eyes struggled to keep back tears. Seconds later, her muscles relaxed, and that was a indication that she was asleep.

Suddenly, India slipped into the room, silent and ominous. The guards had not detected him, and he singled out Oisìn lying on the bed, an India smirked to himself, before walking forward slowly, and crawling onto the bed, spooning Oisìn.

"I love you," India whispered and stroked Oisìn's pale face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Emma<span>**

**Amy**

**Yvonne**

**Jasmine**

**Ryan**

**Kieron**

**Tess**

**Lillian**

**Colin**

**Sarah**

**Andrew**

**Oisin **

**Aine**

**India**

**THUS, TWO SUSPECTS WERE RULES OUT. AND WHAT'S WITH THE WALKER IN THE CLOSET? WHO DO YOU THINK KILLED CIARA NOW?**


End file.
